living with hillbilly's
by orc-of-skyrim
Summary: there is a young woman named Kelly Johnson and she wants something more exciting than her farm life at her fathers old farm. when she enters this part of the country something will hold her back from leaving. based on wrong turn 2 movie.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Kelly and I'm on this TV show called "The Ultimate Survivalist". I look over to the group and it looked like I have not competition except Amber. I think we both have equal chance of making it to the end. I take the head phones out and walk over to the fire pit. I sit next to jack. " for the next six days you'll each be given task and challenges. Fail and you're out of the game. but if you all survive the day, we have our "radiation elimination round" said dale. I noticed he is holding up six plastic cards and a Geiger counter device. "radiation poisoning is a reality after a catastrophe. One of these cards is doused with simulated radiation. each of you will pick a card. If you hear this sound". The "radiated card" squeals when Dale holds the Geiger counter over it." "game over. Bottom line is every day at least one of you will go, until the last person is standing. There are six of you. Today, you'll pair up into three teams of two. Reach in the cap and pick a number to decide your team mate." said dale. We all got one of the card and we held them up to the camera. I saw amber's number and we both have the number 2. "First Priority. You two will search for clean, safe, drinking

water. You can survive weeks without food, but only a few days without water. Second Priority. Food. There's abundant wildlife out there. The trick is catching it. Third Priority is shelter. You can construct one or use the natural terrain. Okay "survivalist" you have your first tasks. Go at it." he walks off but stops and looks back. "Oh one more thing. It's Armageddon. Your fate can change like that", he said snapping his fingers. "Wild animals, bacterial infection, gangs of post apocalyptic crazies are all around, waiting to take you down. How you deal with it will determine whether or not you have what it takes". Dale holds up a small electronic device . "I've set dozens of these booby-traps all around. Trip the motion sensor and..."A HIGH PITCHED WHINE pierces the air. Every one reacts. Dale shuts it off. "I call them "Twists of Fate". Instructions on the back explain what you have to do. Most are survival tasks...A few say "YOU'RE DEAD". Trip one of those, you're out of the game...for good". "That's one noise I never want to hear." I said.

"We'll all meet back here at base camp at eighteen hundred hours to assess the day and hand out

tomorrow's survival tasks. May the best of you earn the title of the Ultimate Survivalist". "Remember guys just make it feel "real" Said Mikael. Everyone CHEERS LOUDLY as we all go off on a trail. I put my headphones back on when I saw Jonesy walk up to me and amber. I did not here one work he said and I just keep walking. Hours of walking the group splits up and me and amber walk a different direction than the others. I notice Amber attached a newly crafted FLINT SPEARHEAD to a long

branch with part of her boot lace. We continue to walk and she stops. "We've been hiking for three hours, but we haven't seen or heard any animals or birds. It's dead quiet out here" said amber. " I noticed. I never heard a place so quiet" I said. We continue to walk for another hour and suddenly there is a ear piercing wine sound. I look down and see a red motion sensor light blinks. " It's one of the devices! You set it off". Said amber. I pick it up and take the card out and I read it out loud. "You have been bitten by a Copperhead snake. An antidote can be found by the river. You have two minutes to get there from here. If you fail...you're dead". I start to run and I hear the river and the device counting down. When I reach the river I see a Pole with a red flag. I ran into the river trying not to fall over. 00:06...00:05...00:04 . I reach the pole and grabbed the key. I had only one second to spare. I look up into the woods on the other side of the river and saw a man. I notice he has a cleft lip. He tilled his head a little and I did the same thing. I was just having some fun with him. He smile a little. I turn and walk away not looking back. We walk a half hour and we hear a loud scream. I knew it's a woman In pain. Nina and Mara head deeper into the woods. The woman's cries

get more and more agonizing as we approach. I pulls aside the brush and, 50 feet from us, is a hillbilly woman. Obviously pregnant, lies on a bloody, threadbare blanket. blood soaks her dress between her legs. She's so close from labor. I stand frozen unsure what to do when suddenly

another female hillbilly emerges from the woods. Minuets of just standing there and just watching the woman reaches down and pulls up a bloody mass of flesh. Amber gasps and the woman holding the thing. Looks at us. My mouth drops. She is horribly deformed. "'m...we're sorry...we didn't..." I said.

My mouth drops again when she drops the "baby" in her arms. The two woman let out ungodly shriek.

Suddenly I hear a pffhhhhhhhhhzzzzttttttttt. I look at amber and saw a embedded deep in the center of her chest. I was shocked to see it's a hunting arrow. I saw a man the same man I saw at the river. A genetic freak like the others, he stands six foot four. He pulls another arrow from his quiver. I don't waist time. I just bolted. Lucky for me ran in my old high schools track for three years and won first place event. Another arrow whizzes by my ear. I race through the woods away from her attacker. Branches scratch at my skin. I continue to run and not looking back. I find my self at a dirt road and my camcorder drops out of my jacket. I leave the camcorder and continue to run until I trip over a root of a tree and I hit my head. I feel dizzy. I hear heavy foot steps. I feel arms pick me up and suddenly a truck pulls up with amber on the hood, like a hunted deer. I black out. I think it was minuets or a hour later but I woke up in the truck. It smelled horrible inside of it. I felt a arm go around me. I move a little and the man just grunted at me and held me tighter. I look behind me and saw he was more ugly up close. I look over to see who is driving and he look a lot younger that the man that is holding me. He has a cleft lip as well. The truck came to a hard stop and the man holding me grabs me hard and fulls me out of the truck. I start to kick and scream but then I was knocked out by the driver. I wake up inside of a old living room. I saw the hillbilly's that attacked me and amber. The man that I saw at the river walks over to a stack of TV SETS sitting before a worn out Lazy Boy. He clicks on all the sets and sits down to relax. Numerous shows play simultaneously. Bad reception and fuzzy images fill the screens. Best I can make out it's everything from the NFL to the voice. I saw the woman that gave birth in the woods brings the stew and SOME "RIBS" over to the table. A boy, and a girl join us. The man at the TV joined as well. The young looking boy grabs a rib. The older man smacks him and said " put it back". I let out a small laugh. They ignored me and all the members of the family bow their heads and literally mumbled a prayer. They start to attack there food. They eat like pigs at a trough. Bones, entrails and blood cover the table. The older woman sweeps the scraps from the tabletop into a slop bucket. Suddenly my stomach growled loudly making every one look at me. I bow my head in embarrassment. The older male comes over to me with a rib and he kneel down to get more level with me. He holds the rib up to my mouth and I took a bite of it. After I ate the rib the man got up and start to untie me. He throws me over his shoulder and take me to the "living room". He drops me on the dirty old couch and he sat down next to me. He put his arm around me and he pulled me closer to him. We both watch the TV's that are on top of each other. I was scared out of my mind but did not want to show I'm scared . After a few hours of watching the TV he fell asleep. The rest of the " people" fell asleep. I got up off the couch and opened the door. I walked outside a few feet until I heard a yell. The same man that held me on the couch burst through the door. I just continued to walk without looking back. Maybe if I get him pissed off he would kill me and I would be done with it. Instead of him killing me he justfollowed me into the woods quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

I continue through the woods with this freak right behind me. All I hear from him are weird grunting and animal like growls. He was starting to scare me every time I hear once of the sounds. every time I trip over a rock he keeps moving closer to me but I keep walking faster. I hear a loud snap and I stop and look around. there is nothing in sight so I continue to walk.

I hear the loud snap again with a deep growl. I look behind me and see the man is still there looking around to see what made that noise. suddenly I bolted to my right and made a run for it. my lungs burn and my legs are throbbing from how hard I'm running.

I darted through the forest frantically until I was thrown to the ground. the wind got knocked out of me but I got up anyway. Suddenly, I felt a pair of strong hands grab me from behind. I turned and see the hill Billy that followed me.

"Let go you freak!" I hissed at him.

I kicked and bite until I got free of him, and I leaped forwards away from him. I grabbed a rock and threw it at him. the rock hit him right in the forehead and he fell backwards with a loud thud. I smile and run off in the same direction I was going. I continue to run until I fell inside a hole and I get knocked out.

When I regained consciousness, I was on the ground. My vision hazy, I tried to figure out where I was. It appeared to be a sink hole, I look up and see the sky and its light. I guess I was out for a few hours. I blacked out again, but when I woke up again I feel something run down my cheek. I open my eyes and put my hand to it and see its blood. I get up slowly while holding my head.

I look up and see its dark now. "Shit!" I cursed. I climb out of the hole while it's raining and I almost went back inside. For a while I just laid there, face in the dirt, glad to be out of that hole. I slowly got up and looked at my surroundings. All I see are fucking TREES! _**God, I hate this place! **_I walk through the forest till I feel a burning pain in my leg. I scream as loud as I can because the pain is so bad. When I fell to the ground I heard a jingle. I see it's a bear trap and my leg is bleeding badly.

I start to cry but I stopped when I feel someone's hands on my foot. I look up and see it's the guy who followed me into the wood hours ago. He pried open the bear trap and picked me up. "what's name?" I heard. I look at the man in shock and he asked again. "Kelly" I said. "pretty name. names pa" he said quietly.

End P.O.V

Kelly passes out again and she wakes up in an old room and dusty bed. She feels something on her leg and she sees pa stitching it up. She gasps when she feels the needle go in her skin. Pa looks at her and continues to stitch up her leg. Once he is done he hands her a few pain killers and a bottle of water. She takes the pills and lays back down on the bed. Pa sits on the chair that is next to the bed. He moves the chair closer and puts his hand on her cheek. she tenses up but lets him do what he wants. She looks up at him and see's the mark where the rock hit him. Pa leans into her and kisses her cheek and leaves.

Kelly is planted in place like a deer in headlights. She didn't know what to do or how to react. All she could do is stare at a wall. The bedroom door opens and a young-looking boy comes in with a bowl and places it on the night stand by the bed. Before he leaves she looks at her and smiles. Once he leaves Kelly looks in the bowl and sees rice, vegetables and meat.

She picks up the bowl and smells it. Then she starts eating it hungrily. Once she is done she sets the bowl on the night stand and sits against the bed frame. The same boy that gave her the food came back in and got the bowl and left.

Kelly sat in the room for a few hours before Pa came inside the room and sits back in the chair. He leans his head back in the chair and falls asleep fast. Suddenly, she smells something horrible. She smells her clothing and she almost threw up. Quietly she gets up and sneaks out the door and into the living room and out the house.

Three hours later

She limps her way through the woods and finder herself at the old camp sight. The RV is still parked and intact. Kelly walks up to it and enters it and finds her bag is inside with all her clothes and shower stuff. She enters the RV'S bathroom and takes off all her clothing and takes a shower. She washes all the dirt off her body and hair. Once she is finished she changes into baggy cargo pants, tank top and her running shoes. Then put her hair in a bun and walks outside.

She exits the RV and sits on the bleachers by the fire pit. Kelly got new wrapping for her ankle and cleans it well before putting the bandage on it. She sighed in relief. Kelly got up and put her backpack on and walked the way she came.

A few minutes of walking around she smells something bad. She looks around and her eyes caught onto a corpse hanging upside down from a tree branch. It was more of what was on the corpse that caught my attention: a hunting bow and arrows. she climbed up the tree until I was about level with the corpse and reached out to grab it and it came loose. She gets down from the tree and puts the bow and arrows in her bag. _**I can use this later in case I get into trouble with those hillbilly's. **_

Kelly hears a deep low growl behind her and she whipped out her bow and readied an arrow as she looked over the area for the thing that made that sound.

Kelly screams as a wolf came out of nowhere on her left, but she shot her arrow right into its head. The wolf falls with a wine and a thud. She heard running and she looks behind her and see's Pa and his family. They stop and look at Kelly and the wolf. Pa goes over to Kelly and pulls her by her hair back to the house.

He threw her into the room and she lands on the floor hard. He walks over to her and she slaps his hand away. "stop man handling me!" she yells. He grabbed her by her throat and shoved her into the nearest wall and started choking her. Her lungs felt like they are on fire and her mind became fuzzy. Her eyes began to water and she looks at Pa and he let her go right before she passed out.

She collapsed to the floor and gasped for air. Pa went to grab her arm but she moved away into a corner. She has her legs to her chest crying her eyes out. He walks out of the room and slams the door behind him. Once he left she threw her bag on the ground and cry's more.

She falls asleep after she is done crying. The door opens and Pa sees her on the floor asleep. He walked over to her and picks her up like she was a feather and he places her in the bed. He gets in the bed himself and wraps an arm around her. She slowly wakes up and she curls up closer to him. She lays her head on his chest and an arm around his side. "I'm sorry" said Pa pulling her closer. He sees bruising around her neck begin to form and he felt his heart almost break. He didn't want to hurt her but he didn't want her to go anywhere without him again. He falls asleep a few minutes later after smelling her hair and rubbing her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kelly wakes up feeling warm around her. She turns to her side and feels an arm Wrap around her. Her eyes shot open and looks behind her and she sees Pa half-awake holding her. She screams and pushes him off the bed. He falls off the bed with a hard thud. Before he fell on the ground he hit his head on the night stand. He sat up holding his head. Pa looks over too her and looks pissed. He got up from the bed and was about to hit her but he stopped and exited the room in a rush. He didn't come back for a half hour so Kelly got up and pocked her head out the door. She saw a few people in the house. A woman was in the kitchen, a young boy and girl sat on the couch in front of all the TV's but Pa is nowhere in sight.

She opens the door further and it squeaked and all the people looked at her. The women in the kitchen screamed at her and threw a knife at her. The knife hit the door frame inches from her face. Kelly screamed and slammed the door shut. A few seconds later the young girl came inside the room and took her hand. She tried to pull Kelly off the ground but Kelly just shook her head. The girl rolled her eyes and yanked her off the ground and took her outside of the house. Kelly saw all the old vehicles inside a huge storage room.

The young girl pulls her along till they are outside. Once outside she hears thuds and grunting. Kelly looks around but there is nothing. The girl points in a direction and Kelly walks there. The grunting and thudding got louder and louder. Kelly then sees Pa shirt less and punching a tree. **_Holy Shit! He is ripped as F ck. 0.o _**she walks over to him but he continues to hit the tree. His knuckles are red, purple and blue. They are bleeding badly. "stop" Kelly said. He doesn't stop which makes Kelly mad. She gets in front of him as he hits a tree and his fist lands inches from her head. The tree then fell behind them and makes a loud cracking and thud.

Pa puts his face close to hers. "what do you want?". "I…. I wanted to say I'm sorry about this morning". ****He takes a step back and looks at her. She is shaking because she is sacred. Because of him she is scared. Then he sighed and thought for a moment. He then throws Kelly over his shoulder and starts walking to a special spot he goes to.

He sets Kelly on the ground and goes to a cliffs edge and looks down below then looks back at Kelly. She moves closer to the edge of the cliff and sees clear blue water inside the cave down below. Pa then motions her to go in. she shakes her head and takes a step back. Pa takes a running start and launches himself into the air, twisting down into the water below. Kelly looks down and sees Pa coming to the surface for air. She feels her adrenaline pumping. **_Am I going to do this? _**She takes a step back and takes off her shoes and cargo pants so she is in her underwear and tank top. **_Operantly I'm this insane! _**She backs away further and takes a running start and jumps into the water. Kelly pops out of the water and laughs. "that was awesome!" she yells. Pa swims to her and pulls her under water. She opens her eyes and what she sees is breath taking. The fish that swim by her feet are silver and they shine in the sunlight. A small turtle swims up to Pa and he pets it then it swims away. The plants that surround the floor are swaying back and forth. Kelly rises back to the surface and so does Pa. "this place is beautiful" said Kelly. Pa smiles and her and moves closer to her.

He takes her in his arms and Kelly smiles at him. He moves his face closer to hers and she moves her closer to his. Just as their lips were about to touch they someone jumps into the water right next to them. They pull apart quickly just as older women comes to the surface and so does a younger boy. The older women swims to Pa and wraps her arms around him and kisses him. Kelly looks away quickly as he wraps his arms around the women.

Kelly swam to the ladder that leads out of the cave. She gets out the cave and gets her clothes then heads back to the RV. She makes it to the RV and goes inside. Kelly goes to the closet and changes her clothes and sits down on the small couch. Then the RV door bursts open and she sees a man. The mask is pure white and the eyes are all dark. She couldn't tell who it is. She didn't see who the person was she just saw the mask the man was wearing. He is also wearing a blue jump suit. The Man walks over to her a she gets up and hits him with anything she gets her hands on but nothing works. The man knocks her out and carries her into the night.

Sorry if this chapter is short and sucks. I was trying to get over what happened in walking dead and I couldn't figure out what to write. Anyway, thanks for reading this and I love you guys. Also, I would like some suggestions on my next chapter. Please! I'm having huge writers block.


	4. Chapter 4

Kelly was startled awake by floor boards creaking. She moves to get up but she is tied down to a bed.

She ties to look around to see where she is at but it's too dark. **_God, what the hell happened to me? _**She tries to move her arms and legs but the ropes won't budge. She sighed and tried to see if she can see anything.

Then she heard something shift inside the room. She looks around trying to see what moved then a tall male figure walks out of a dark corner inside the room. He turns on the bed side lamp and sits on the chair next to the bed. " who are you? What do you want from me? Why am I here?" Kelly said. The man took off his mask and she gasped. "Michael? Is that you?". Michal has long blonde hair and a small beard. "hey, Kelly. It's good to see you cousin" he said with a smile. she groaned and lays her head on the pillow because of a huge headache just hit her.

"mike, why am I here?" she asked. "because, you're my cousin and I don't want to be alone anymore. You my only family left". "yeah, because you killed everyone else you psycho!" she yelled.

Michael gets up from the chair and punches the nearest wall. "DON'T CALL ME PSYCHO!".

"Ok, I'm sorry". Michael sits back in the chair and looks at her. "god, your so grown up. I missed you" he said. "mike, can you untie me?" Kelly asked. "sorry, I can't do that" he said standing up. "I can't lose you again. You will be here for a while. So, get comfortable". Before he left and locked the door he untied her. Kelly sat on the bed pubbing her wrist that has rope burn.

She looks around the partly lit room and sees a photo on the dresser. Kelly goes over to it and sees its her and Michael at a young age hugging. She smiles at the picture remembering that day. It was the best day of her life. She sets the picture down and walks back to the bed.

Six hours later

Kelly is startled when she hears the door unlock and open. She sees Michael come in with food in his hand. He hands her the food and sits in the chair. Once she is done eating he gets up. "can I use the bathroom?" she said. Michael looks at her and motions her to follow him. She is shown to the bathroom and she does her business. When she opens the door, Michael wasn't standing in front of it. Then suddenly there is a loud crash from down stairs.

Kelly walks down stairs and sees Michael in the kitchen. "what are you doing?" she asks. She sees the kitchen is a mess. Michael throws three knives into the nearby wall and broke the kitchen counters. "Michael, what's wrong?". He said nothing and just fell to the floor on his knees. Kelly sits on front of Michael and holds his hand. Then she hugs her cousin and he hugs her back.

Back in West Virginia few hours ago

Pa, Sister, brother, three finger, one eye, and saw tooth meet at their usual spot to hunt or talk about something. As they were talking about new traps they hear an ear piercing female scream. Pa bolts up from the log he was sitting on and runs to where he hears the scream. He tears the RV door down and sees blood on the couch and table. Then tires squeal outside and PA sees a red car drive away. The only thing he could remember from the car is the license plate.

He has a grin on his face and gets into his old beat down truck with his family and fallows the car.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Michael: hey what are you doing? *looking over shoulder***_

_**Kelly: nothing, go away!**_

_**Michael: come on, tell me! Please? *making puppy dog eyes***_

_**Kelly: *shows Michael***_

_***drawing of her stabbing Michael***_

_**Michael: *mouth drops* what the hell?!**_

_**Kelly: *pulls out knife***_

_**Orcofskyrim: Michael run! *waving hands in air***_

_**Michael: *runs out of room with Kelly right behind him with the knife***_

_**Orcofskyrim: *facepalms* hope you like this chapter! Also, I wanted to say thanks for all the replies and views. I have 900 views so I'm making this chapter extra-long for you guys. Hope you enjoy it and WARNING there will be alcohol use, swearing and other adult stuff.**_

_**Kelly: *pokes head threw door way* oh, kinky *moving eyebrows up and down***_

_**Orcofskyrim: *unhooks laptop and throws it at her***_

_**Kelly: *falls to the floor***_

_**Orcofskyrim: ok, bye! **_

Kelly and Michael are sitting in front of a very old TV watching tom and jerry. "Hey Michael, I'm bored". "well to bad. You aren't going anywhere anytime soon". "what why?" she asked. "because I said so". "your and ass!" she said getting up from the couch and going upstairs. Michael sighed and leans back into the couch. He thinks for a few minutes then gets up. Michael opens his bedroom door and goes to the closet and puts on a grey t-shirt, leather jacket, blue jeans, black hat and brown boots.

Then he goes and gets Kelly. He knocks on his old sister's bedroom door. "What?" said Kelly "Come out, we are going somewhere". Kelly exits the room and notices he is dressed. "fine" she said walking passed him. They exit the house and get into his red car and drive into town. A few minutes later Michael parks in front of a bar/ night club and they got out of the vehicle.

Michael and Kelly walk to the door and they are let in. Kelly is blinded by bunch of light. She looks around the colorful room and sees half naked women dancing and grinding on men on the dance floor. Michael grabs my hand and guides her to the bar and sits down. "Michael, what are we doing here" Kelly yelled over the loud music. Michael orders shots and grabs one. "We are having some fun!" he yells back then takes the shot in his mouth. "well I guess fun never killed anyone" she said to herself. Kelly grabbed a shot and drank it quickly and did so with four more. "Kelly, chill out on the vodka!".

Kelly and Michael move to the dance floor and begin to rock out to dubstep. Kelly feels hands on her hips and she looks back to see a very handsome man smiling down at her. She smiles back and continues to dance close to this man. She leans back and the man runs his hand on her thigh. Then some women come up to her and punches Kelly. "what are you doing with my date you bitch!?" she yelled. Kelly holds her broken nose and says "I didn't know he was your date. He just came up to me and danced behind me!".

Kelly runs to the bathroom and looks at her nose. Its bleeding bad and already had a bruise forming. She grabs some paper towels and goes out of the bathroom and finds Michael. He takes her home and puts her nose back in place. "ow! FUCK!" she screamed loudly. "sorry". He went to the kitchen and comes back with a bag of frozen peas and puts it on her nose. "thanks, Michael". "you're welcome" he said leaving her alone.

Kelly lays on the bed with the peas on her nose. She closes her eyes for a few seconds but they open when she hears loud crashing sound. She gets up and opens the door. When she does so she is face to face with Michael. He has a bloody knife in hand and blood on his arms and face. "Michael are you ok?" Kelly asked. He swings his knife at her but she ducks on time and rolls to the hallway. "Michael stop!" she yelled. Kelly runs down stairs and trips over something. She sees is Pa dead on the floor with a knife in his chest.

"no!". she moves over to Pa and sees he is still breathing. Kelly takes the knife out of his chest and grabs his arm. She tries to drag him outside but Pa is too heavy. Michael stands in front of Kelly and points the knife to her chest. As the knife goes into her chest she is blinded by light.

Kelly wakes up screaming from pain. She looks down at her chest and sees a few cuts there. Then Michael bust opens the door. "Kelly, what's wrong?". "nothing, just had a bad dream I guess". Michael goes to the bathroom to get a towel for her. She presses it to the chest and a few minutes later it stops bleeding. "thanks" she said handing Michael the towel. "you're welcome" he said closing the bedroom door.

She lays back down on the bed and remembers what she dreamed about. She realized that someone was laughing in her dream. It was a dark and deep laugh. She just shook It off and closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

she wakes up hearing dark laughing. When she looks around she knows she not home but recognize this place. Kelly came here when she was in a coma a few years ago and a man took care of her for two months.

His name is Freddy Krueger and they became best friends around that short time.

"Hide and seeeeek..." he said.

Kelly just rolled her eyes and got out of the bed she was in and ran out of the room. She ran to serval hall ways and sees little girls jumping rope. They begin to sing

"**One, two, Freddy's coming for you..."**

Kelly turns around and sees Freddy in the door way smiling at her. Kelly ran to the girls and front flip over them and ran out the other door.

"**Three, four, better lock your door..."**

She continues to run until she is out of breath. She notices she is outside where she planted some plants a few years ago. She looks around and sees they are all still alive.

"**Five, six, grab your crucifix..."**

Kelly got annoyed by these girls so she grabbed her shoe and chucked it across the street and hit a girl in the head. The girl fell over and the others ran away. "nice shot. they get annoying sometimes" said a man behind her. She turns around and sees Freddy in the door way with his arms folded on his chest. "thanks Fred". Kelly walks over to her magnolia tree and sits in the shade.

"it's good to see you again Kelly. I've been watching over you for a while". "ok, that's creepy" she said with a chuckle. Freddy smiles and walks over to her. He crouches down in front of her and says "who is that freak with the mask? And the freaks in the woods?". "The one in the mask is my cousin his name is Michael and the people in the woods are friends" she said leaning her head against the tree.

"**Nine, ten, never sleep again". **

Kelly moves her head up and sees the girls looking over the fence. Kelly removes her other shoe and throws it at the girls but it missed. "you missed!" one said. " oh, fuck this shit!" Kelly yelled. She shot up from her spot and hurled herself over the fence and ran after the girls.

Freddy chuckled while seeing Kelly chase these girls around. "that's my girl" he said to himself with a smile on his face.

Suddenly Kelly falls over onto the pavement and passes out. Freddy knew that that meant and it meant for her to go back to her world.

Kelly wakes up and sees Michael at the end of the bed cleaning her foot and rewrapping it. "good. Your awake. I bought you some clothes while you were out. here". Michael sets two duffle bags on the bed and leaves. She opens it and sees a bunch of t shits, pants, sports bras and underwear. She took an outfit out of the bag and went to the bathroom.

While in the shower she feels a hand in her stomach. She looks down and sees Freddy's claw hand. She tunes around and sees Freddy there with a smile on his face. "What do you want, Fred?" she asked. He stared to kiss her neck but she pulled away. "You should know I don't like that Freddy". "sorry".

"its fine I guess".

Once Kelly is done in the shower Freddy disappears into thin air. Kelly gets dressed and once she is done Freddy pops up in the mirror. Kelly jumps back when she sees Freddy there. "god, I hate it when you do that". "nice ass" he said. she rolls her eyes and exits the bathroom and goes to her room. When she enters her room, she sees a book on her bed. She picks it up and sees its the book she left in Freddy's world. Kelly opens it and sees her book mark is still there. She sits down on the bed and begins to read her old book.

**Orcofskyrim: hope you liked this chapter!**

**Kelly: well I didn't enjoy it! **

**orcofskyrim: why?**

**Kelly: because he touched me and saw me naked *pointing to Freddy***

**Freddy: well I certainly liked it *smiling***

**Orcofskyrim: shut the fuck up you pervert! *throws book at him***

**Freddy: that's it! your dead! **

**orcofskyrim: *runs out of room screaming***

**freddy: pussy! **

**orcofskyrim: DICK! **


	6. Chapter 6

"Freddy stop. I'm trying to sleep" Kelly said quietly. Freddy continues to rub her thigh. Kelly kicks him off the bed and he lands with a thud. "bitch!" he yelled. "Dick" Kelly said back. Michael busted through the door and sees Freddy on the floor. "Freddy, what the hell are you doing here?" said Michael approaching him. "fucking you cousin!" he yelled. Michael punched Freddy in the jaw and Freddy staggered back. "what the fuck Freddy?! Michael that's a lie!". "I don't care!" Michael yelled back.

Michael steps forward and swings down hard with his knife. Freddy easily evades, and Michael slams it into the wall. Freddy slashes at Michaels leg quickly, then pulls back. Michael pulls out his bigger knife. Another swing with the knife, but Freddy jumps back, the blade just missing his chest. Freddy tosses one of his finger blades at Michael but it gets stuck in the wall. Michael throws his knife at Freddy's head with incredible speed. Freddy ducks and it barely misses his head, almost scalping him. The knife sticking in the wall.

"ok, guys stop" said Kelly getting in between both of them. Michael pushes Kelly to the side hard and she hits the wall and falls to the ground. Kelly screams from pain. She looks down and sees one of Freddy's blades is stuck in her stomach. Michael and Freddy stop there fighting and see Kelly on the ground bleeding.

"oh god, Kelly!" said Michael.

Michael puts a hand on her stomach and Kelly screams from the pain. "call 911! Now!" yelled Kelly. "I can't. If I do I will be arrested" said Michel. "if you don't I will die! Please, Michael call them!". Michael groaned with disapproval then took out his phone and called 911. "Kelly I'm sorry" said Freddy. "I fucking hate you! Don't ever talk to me again!" she yelled at Freddy. He disappears seconds later and returned to his own world.

"they are on their way" said Michael. Michael picks Kelly up and brings her outside and lays her in the grass against a tree. "sorry Kelly but I have to go". "I understand Michael". Michael kissed her on her forehead and ran into the woods as fast as he can.

An ambulance and six cop cars showed up. The saw the claw in her stomach and they knew it is Freddy Kruger's. she is placed in the ambulance and a female cop enters the ambulance. "miss, how did the claw end up in your stomach?" she asked. "I was sleeping and I had a nightmare of a guy that was burnt and has a claw hand" Kelly lied.

Few minutes later she arrives to the hospital and is immedicably brought to the ER and prepped for surgery. A doctor came up to her and asked "would you like to be put under for your surgery? It will take a while". "no, I will be fine". She knew if she went under she would be in Freddy's world but she didn't want to see him anytime soon after what happened.

Over four hours of surgery they stitch her up and bring her to her own room. Then a nurse comes in and gives her pain medication. Kelly is now all alone in the room watching some drama show. Suddenly the window to her room is opened and a man jumps threw it and lands on his back with a thud. The man stands up and Kelly sees its Pa.

"Pa? what are you doing here?" she asked. "missed you" he said going to her side. He stops in his tracks when he sees her bruised nose and bandaged stomach. He lightly puts his hand on her stomach and rubs it lightly. She pushes his hand away when she sees the older hillbilly women come through the window. Pa helps the women up and next the two younger hillbillies' come through the window. The younger girl comes over to Kelly and hands her a few roses. "thank you" Kelly said. "I'm sister. He's brother" she said. "Kelly". They shake hands and sister sits on the floor watching TV with brother. Kelly looks over to Pa and he has a smile on his face while looking at her. She looks away and Pa loses his smile quickly.

He puts his hand in hers but before he got too close to her Ma got into Pa's lap and kisses him. Pa kisses back. Kelly gets out of bed and almost falls. She feels hands on her arms and she sees it brother and sister that caught her. She stands up correctly and walks to the bathroom.

Kelly looks in the mirror and sees her reflection. Her hair is a mess and nose is all bruised and she looks very tired. Then she sees Freddy's reflection behind her. She feels him put his hand on her cheek but she turns away. "Kelly". She ignored him and turned away again. "stop ignoring me". He got mad when she didn't talk. "fine, be this way you bitch! I should have killed you when I had the chance! I can't believe I even cared about you. You're not worth the effort anymore". then Freddy left and Kelly collapsed to the floor crying. Pa came in and sees her crying. He picks her up and carry's her to the bed. He lays her down in it and sits in the chair next to her.

Kelly continues to cry as sister holds her hand and as brother rubs her back. Pa looks at Kelly and feels horrible. He tries to get up and go to her but Ma pushes him back in his seat. She grunts at him and kisses him. Pa pushes her away and goes over to Kelly. Pa pushes sister away and kneels in front of her and holds out his hand. She swatted his hand away and hugged him instead. He hugs her back and doesn't let go. Pa gets in bed next to her and holds her tightly. Ma screams when she sees this but Pa doesn't care. He gets out his knife and hurls it across the room and hits her right in the forehead. She falls to the floor and stitches. Blood is now puddling around her dead body. Pa grunts and brother and sister taker her body away and cleans up the blood.

"why did you do that?" she asked. "she's a bitch and she is a horrible mother". Kelly rests her head on his shoulder and he wraps his arm around her waist. Kelly then smells his shirt and she almost fainted. "holy shit!" said Kelly sitting up while plugging her nose. "what?" Pa asked. "you stink. You need a shower bad" she said still holding her nose. "nope, not going to happen". "why?" she asked. Pa just shrugged and laid his head back down. Kelly gets up slowly and goes to the bathroom and turns on the water. She takes off her shirt and shorts. She is now in her underwear and bra.

"Pa, come on and take a shower" said Kelly. She steps into the door way and Pa sees her and sits up slowly. Kelly smiles and goes back in the bathroom. She hears the door close and clothes being removed. She takes off the rest of her clothes and gets in the shower. Pa steps in behind her and wraps his arms around her. Kelly turns and pulls Pa under the water and starts cleaning him.

Once she was done she cleaned herself. She was about to turn the water off but Pa stopped her. He pulled her to his chest and kissed her. Kelly wraps her arms around him and kisses back. Then there was a knock on the door. They pull apart and get out of the shower and got dressed. Pa and Kelly exit the bathroom and see Michael coming through the window. Kelly goes over to him and pulls him inside. "thanks" said Michael getting off the ground. "I brought you clothes, food and a cell phone to stay in contact with me" he said handing Kelly a duffle bag. "thanks Michael". They hug and pull apart. "I'm guessing these are the people in the woods that kidnapped you" said Michael pointing to Pa, brother and sister. "yeah" Kelly said. "ok, well I'm leaving before I get kidnapped. Bye Kelly" Michael said kissing her head and leaving. Kelly goes through her bag and sees bags of chips, beef jerky, books, paper for drawing and her doll she left at Michaels house. Sister came over and looked at the doll and Kelly hands it to her. "take care of her for me" said Kelly. Sister took the doll with a smile on her face.

Pa came behind Kelly and wraps his arms around her and says "thanks for doing that. She never had dolls. Her mother just threw them out whenever she got one". "no problem".

When she dug deeper into the bag she saw her favorite Disney movie. She goes to the TV and puts it in and lays on the bed next to Pa. "what are we watching?" he asked. "it's lion king". Half way through the movie brother and sister pass out on the couch and Pa is about to fall sleep. Kelly turns off the TV and the lights but keeps the lamp light on. She gets an extra blanket and covers sister and brother. She lays back in the bed and curl up next to Pa and he wraps an arm around her. She covers them both and Kelly lays her head on his chest. Kelly falls asleep minutes later but Pa is slightly still up.

Pa P.O.V

I open my eyes when I hear singing. When I look around I see no one. I'm in some kind of boiler room. "Kelly!" I yelled. There is no answer. " Kelly!" I yelled said.

"_**One, two, Freddy's coming for you"**_

"Who the fuck is Freddy?" I say to myself.

"your worst nightmare!" yelled someone.

When I turn around I see no one there. So, I just continue to walk till I heard two people moaning. I see a door slightly open. I open it little more and what I saw made me mad. A burnet man is fucking Kelly bloody. I tear part of the door off and hit the man in his back and he falls to the ground.

I look over to Kelly and see she is dead. I felt my heart break. Suddenly I feel pain in my shoulder. I scream from the pain and fall to the ground holding my shoulder. "stay away from Kelly" he said. "fuck you" I said. then I feel pain in my chest but the pain is gone because all I feel is coldness.


	7. author note

p class="MsoNormal"OK, I just got over 1,000 views and I'm excited but I think I may stop this story. I'm not getting much feedback on if its doing good or bad. I would like some suggestions because of all my writers block. I would love for people to respond back and talk to me. Anyway, rated M in later chapters and thanks for reading this story and following it. /p 


End file.
